Like An Old Married Couple
by Bernie Boosie
Summary: “If you were the only man left in the entire universe and you could choose one girl to repopulate the earth with, who would you choose?" RH


**Disclaimer**: I own NOTHING… so don't sue me… I'm poor, you wouldn't get anything anyways.

**Rating**: PG-13 or T for coarse language and one little adult discussion… kinda..

**Summary**: After Ron lets Hermione win a fight, Harry decides to find out if his (and the rest of the worlds suspicions) about Ron and Hermione are true, which basically leads to a lot of Ron denying, Harry prompting and awkward discussions. R/Hr and a little teensy bit of H/G

**Author's Note**: Ok, this is way different from my regular story, it's not very angsty, not depressing, not sad, it's just basically a light and comical look at the Ron and Hermione relationship, instead of my usual dark depressing look… enjoy!

* * *

**Like an Old Married Couple**

"What was that?" Harry asked with a mixture of surprise and something like amusement. Ron's ears turned red as he watched Hermione walk confidently down the corridor in front of them.

"I realize that eventually, I'm going to need to get some high grades… If I want to, uh, get a job. Or maybe graduate," Ron mumbled clearing his throat. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Uh yeah, not really referring to that Weasley, I meant the Letting-Hermione-Win-The-Fight bit." Harry said laughing.

"I didn't let her _win_, I just, you know, ended the fight by, uh…"

"Complying?"

"I was going to say compromising."

"Doesn't _compromise_ mean that you're getting something out of it too?"

"I get, uh, educated…" Ron trailed off as Harry started laughing.

"A whole week of fighting over _responsibilities_ and out of the blue you just decide to throw in the towel?"

"I didn't throw in the towel-"

"You're meeting her in the library in a half an hour."

"So I threw in the towel a little, who cares, I mean it's not like we're kids anymore, isn't fighting over homework a little…childish?" Harry stopped eyebrows up, jaw dropped.

"What the _hell_ happened to you?" Ron turned around clearing his throat.

"Nothing, I've just been, you know, _thinking_."

"_Thinking_?"

"Yeah, I just, I don't know, I've given her a really hard time over the past couple years, right? And she's only trying to help-"

"I'm not buying it. Did your mum send you a howler about your last marks or something?"

"No, and for your information, my last marks were all good… Well, most of them, not potions."

"So then it's the _Hermione_ thing then." Harry muttered sighing.

"What _Hermione_ thing? What are talking about?" Ron asked his words coming out too quickly.

"What Hermione thing? Yeah, sure Ron, pretend you don't know."

"I don't have to pretend, I really _don't_ know." Harry shook his head raising one eyebrow. And Ron sighed, "You've been talking to Ginny. She's all of the sudden _obsessed_ with the idea that Hermione and I…"

"Well, aren't you, kinda?"

"No!" Ron snapped and then after Harry coughed a laugh, "Well, not anymore then _you_ and Hermione are. We're the same as you and she are. I mean, not the same, but you know, _friends_. We're friends."

"_Right_." Harry laughed again and Ron groaned.

"No, no, no, we are _not_ having this conversation. Do you have any idea how often I have to deal with this with Ginny, and the twins, not to mention my Mum and Dad- Even Bill, yeah, he comes home for Christmas, well, you know this you were there, remember the 'So have you and that Granger chick, Hermione, have you two-"

"-_Shacked up yet_?" Harry finished for Ron whose ears went a dark shade of red. Harry laughed, "Well, can you blame us?"

"Uh, yeah, pretty much, yeah I can totally blame you guys-"

"Well it's common knowledge you guys act like-"

"_An old married couple_, I know, I've heard." Ron mumbled speeding up in attempt to shake Harry off. Harry however was not easily shaken.

"And it's not like you ever go around with other girls-"

"I've _tried_,"

"Uh, not really, not since asking Fleur to the Yule ball fourth year, and she hardly counts being a veela and all-"

"Well they all think that I'm already _taken_-"

"By Hermione-"

"Yes, by Hermione, even though that's total bollocks!"

"Why?"

"What do you mean why?" Ron practically yelled.

"I mean, why? It's not like she's unattractive, and you guys get along when you're not fighting and-"

"We're always fighting-"

"Except for now, you gave in…." Harry turned looking intently at Ron who was now avoiding looking at Harry.

"Damn." Ron said after a long lull.

"What?"

"Forgot my Charms book." Ron sighed turning around Harry followed key. They walked for a while in silence, Ron looking thoughtful and Harry trying to read his face. "Do you ever feel like you're missing something?" Ron finally asked.

"Uh, I don't know, what do you mean, like mentally missing something or-"

"I don't know, like… Hermione and you, you guys talk about stuff, and well, she and I do too but it's different. Like, I don't know, like sometimes I think she's holding back, and then we get into fights and-"

"And what do you think she's holding back?" Harry asked pointedly.

"I don't know! Some uncontrollable hate? Annoyance? A need to lecture me-"

"Ron I'm not going to spell it out for you," Harry said muttering the password, 'Kidney Pie.'

"Even if what you're thinking _is_ anywhere near true-"

"If you were the only man left in the entire universe and all the girls were going to die, but you could save one to stay with you, who would you choose?"

"What?" Ron asked loudly grabbing his Charms book.

"Who would you choose?" Harry asked persistently. Ron groaned.

"I'd choose her."

"Her?"

"Yes, her, I'd choose Hermione, I mean I'd want someone smart and someone resourceful-"

"And you'd be responsible for repopulating the earth-"

"Ok Potter you have issues; that was _not_ part of the question-"

"Well, you'd still choose Hermione wouldn't you?"

"I am _not_ having this conversation."

"It's not a crime to want your best friend-"

"I don't _want_ her." Ron snapped, half running down the staircase.

"Alright, then who else would you choose if you had to pretty much be marooned with a girl and repopulate the world?"

"I-I don't know…" Ron squinted his eyes, thoughtfully. Harry waited a few minutes before saying,

"So?"

"I can't think of anyone." Ron blurted out.

"Ok, ok, then I guess the other theory I had was right."

"What other theory?"

"Well, obviously if you can't think of one girls you'd like to be marooned with, then you're gay." Ron's jaw dropped.

"I am not gay!" He shouted, getting several amused responses from a group of students that had just entered the corridor.

"Sure you're not…"

"I'm not!"

"Ok…" Ron opened his mouth ready to defend his sexuality, "You're going to be late," Harry muttered. Ron closed his mouth looking down at his WizWear watch.

"Oh, damn. See you later," He mumbled before turning and running off towards the library.

"Have fun! Maybe you can come out of the closet in between Potions and Ancient Runes Homework!" Ron turned, half running backwards, and made a vulgar hand gesture, Harry grinned as Ron ran into Professor Dumbledore.

"Oh Damn- uh, I mean, sorry professor- uh-"

"That's alright Mr. Weasley, quite alright, I see you're in quite a hurry, off to meet someone perhaps?" He asked a twinkle in his eye.

"Uh, yeah," Ron replied clearing his throat.

"Well then, hurry along, Miss Granger doesn't care for tardiness," He said cocking his head to one side and smiling widely. Ron stopped for a minute staring at Dumbledore.

"Knows everything," Ron mumbled to himself as he nodded and ran off again towards the library.

"So Mr. Potter, were you successful?" Dumbledore called as he walked towards Harry.

"What professor?"

"_Helping_ Ronald along," Dumbledore clarified.

"Uh, I'm not sure…" Harry said slowly, "Why?"

"Well you really should get working on it Mr. Potter, it's really only a matter of time before Mr. Weasley figures out about you and Miss Weasley." Harry's jaw dropped.

"Excuse me professor?" Harry choked.

"Well, he can't very well get too angry with you after you help him and Miss Granger-"

"I don't know what you're talking about professor," Harry lied smiling. Dumbledore smiled too, winking.

"Of course you don't, but that whole end of the world bit, that was pretty good." He muttered running his hand through his beard and winking again before walking away calling out hello's to Professor Sprout down the corridor ahead of him. Harry grinned walking along and stopping at the library. He peered through the window to see a grinning Ron pretend to fall asleep, only to be hit on the head by a grinning Hermione.

"Cute aren't they?" Harry turned to see Ginny Weasley standing behind him.

"Like and old married couple," He replied.

* * *

**A/N-Continued**: Sorry for typos, spelling errors and grammatical errors, I wrote this in a bit of a hurry, so it probably has more mistakes then… uh… something with a lot of mistakes.. lol.. Let me know if you like this, or if you don't, it's all good.

* * *


End file.
